


Commonness

by swk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Кенсу совсем не планировал влюбиться в Чжан Исина
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Commonness

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на Кенсу-фест  
> http://memberfest.diary.ru/p204823938.htm

Кенсу вжимал педаль газа до упора и пытался маневрировать между бесконечным потоком машин. Быстрее, еще быстрее, совсем скоро выступление, а он еще не забрал Сехуна. Он хотел быть аккуратным на поворотах и не нервничать, но пробки и светофоры, которые словно сговорились показывать только красный свет, забирали последние капли терпения.  
Они договорились, что Сехун отлучится только на чуть-чуть. «Это будет рано утром, хен, никто не заметит, и я сразу же вернусь», - обещал он. Но уже 3 часа дня, а в 5 начинается концерт, не стоит говорить, что за эти два часа нужно успеть переделать еще огромное количество дел?  
Он сам виноват, что позволил себе отвлечься и подумал, что можно дать Сехуну погулять. Он забыл, насколько безответственным может быть тот. А в итоге получилось беспомощное: «Хен, спасай, я не могу отсюда выбраться».  
Кенсу припарковал машину и быстро побежал по указанному адресу. Хотя с таким шумом он мог бы догадаться и сам. Пробираться сквозь толпу обезумевших фанаток – привычное дело, серые будни, и он отлично с этим справляется. Несмотря на маленький рост и слабое тело Кенсу умеет танком прорываться сквозь толпу и утаскивать за собой Сехуна, собственно ради чего он и приехал сюда.  
Сехун обнаружился в подвальном кафе, дешевом, но уютном, Кенсу понятия не имел, как его сюда занесло, но еще больше он негодовал, как можно было выказать свою личность, когда знает тебя каждая собака. Хозяин кафе, рассудительный и учтивый, выставил на вход двух секьюрити, как-то спасая ситуацию, и Кенсу поблагодарил небеса хотя бы за такую маленькую помощь.

\- Хен! – стоило только войти, как вот он и Сехун, повис на шее, обхватывая своим длинными руками и жалостливо ноя. Но Кенсу злой и знает Сехуна слишком долго, чтобы вестись на щенячьи стоны.  
\- О Сехун, ты обещал вернуться до 12, - процедил он, отходя на приличное расстояние и сканируя местность вокруг, не гоже так вести себя на людях. – Более того, ты обещал не попадаться на глаза фанаткам! И что я получаю в итоге? – негодование начало медленно угасать, уступая место усталости. – Раз в жизни решили расслабиться…  
Кенсу понимал, что винить стоит только его самого, но никак не Сехуна, которого такие вопросы, в принципе, и не должны касаться. Но он не мог ничего поделать с маленькой обидой, склонной изредка выползать наружу. Сехун приготовился снова умасливать и каяться, а Кенсу был готов простить и пробираться к выходу, но к плечу прикоснулась рука.  
Пальцы больно нажали на плечо, оставляя неприятное ощущение, и Кенсу резко повернулся.  
\- Извини, просто я решил присоединиться к Сехуну, и мы немножечко засиделись.  
Чжан Исин был тем, кого Кенсу и не мог предположить. Разумеется, он знал его по работе, ведь Сехун виделся с ним едва ли не каждый день, но они вместе проводили еще и выходные?  
\- Сехун, тебя мог бы вывести Исин, - Кенсу попытался сдержать снова подползающее к горлу недовольство, отворачиваясь от Исина и собираясь уходить.  
\- К сожалению, у меня нет такого опыта успокоения толпы, как у вас, - спокойно ответил Исин, не отводя взгляда и оставляя неприятное ощущение, пронизывающее спину.  
Кенсу поежился, но не ответил ничего, быстро находя руку Сехуна и утягивая его за собой. Хватка была сильной и Сехун даже один раз пискнул, но замолчал, как только услышал крики фанатов и звуки вспышек фотоаппаратов снаружи.  
\- Держись ближе и улыбайся, - шикнул Кенсу, открывая дверь, - вы тоже, Исин-ши.

Через несколько часов, после испытания огромной массой обезумевших фанатов, спешки, визажистов и дизайнеров, Кенсу следил, как Сехун выходит на сцену, внутреннее напряжение ушло, и улыбка медленно коснулась губ. В такие моменты, смотря на фигуру своего подопечного в огнях софитов, слыша, как фанаты выкрикивают его имя, а люди за кулисами восхищаются вместе с ним, Кенсу понимал, что вполне доволен своей работой. Несмотря на сумасшедший график, отсутствие личной жизни и пространства, ему нравилось работать менджером айдола, он чувствовал, что занял свое место в жизни, и было спокойно и приятно.

\- Вы отлично справляетесь со своей работой, - произнесли над ухом, слегка пробегаясь пальцами по плечу и вызывая очередной прилив сумасшедших эмоций.

И даже если Кенсу было плевать на все типичные минусы работы менеджера, был один фактор, который усложнял всё и делал жизнь порой перманентным страданием. Чжан Исин стоял за спиной, улыбался своей обворожительной улыбкой, излучал доброту и располагал к себе каждым словом. А Кенсу хотелось сбежать, скрыться от Исина и, наконец, спокойно выдохнуть. Но если бы он мог себе такое позволить – жить было бы слишком просто. Поэтому он только стоял, улыбался и бубнил слова благодарности.

Кенсу никогда не планировал становиться менеджером начинающей звезды. Он вообще не хотел связывать себя каким-либо образом с шоу-бизнесом. Просто в студенческие годы нужда в деньгах сильно кусала и Кенсу, с помощью знакомых, предложили быть помощником менеджера начинающего айдола. Зарплата не была золотой, но и требовалось делать немного. Быть эдаким мальчиком на побегушках у человека, который выполнял все прихоти только дебютировавшего О Сехуна. Кенсу и сам не знал, как так вышло, просто внезапно менеджер был убран, а Сехун собственной персоной попросил Кенсу сопровождать его и дальше. Зачатки трепетной дружбы, теперь приличная зарплата и работа на постоянной основе сделали свое дело, До Кенсу стал тем человеком, без которого О Сехун не мог даже пойти спать.  
Вместе с повышением по работе пришли знакомства и расширение кругозора. Кенсу начал узнавать компанию, все ее тайны и подоплеки, познакомился с айдолами и их менеджерами, окунулся в суетливую жизнь, заканчивая университет экстерном и полностью сосредотачиваясь на своем задании.  
Что еще До Кенсу уж точно не планировал – так это влюбиться в Чжан Исина. Примерно в одно время, как Кенсу стал менеджером Сехуна, компания наняла молодого выдающегося хореографа из Китая. Все, что о нем было известно – сплошные слухи о том, что вся Корея хочет тяпнуть себе этот юный талант. Но остановился он почему-то на компании Кенсу. И, разумеется, был закреплен за Сехуном.  
Кенсу влюбился совершенно обычно, без всяких происшествий и драм. Каждый раз, приводя Сехуна на тренировку, он оставался на несколько минут поглазеть на парней, наблюдал за Исином и ловил каждое его слово, движение и выражение на лице.  
Чжан Исин и правда был гениальным в своем роде, движения для танцев рождались мгновенно и все они были идеальны именно для Сехуна, кроме того, он был хорошим и понятливым учителем, терпеливо объясняя каждую связку, повторяя и танцуя вместе с Сехуном, пока оба не валились на пол от усталости. Нет ничего удивительного, что в Исине его подопечный нашел второго друга и наставника – разумеется, после самого Кенсу. А китаец был совсем не против дружбы с немного испорченным, но все равно хорошим ребенком. Они виделись даже вне тренировочного зала, что отражалось и на Кенсу. Исина было много, он был везде: утром, в обед, вечером, в компании, на концертах и даже в барах. От него голова шла кругом и Кенсу пришел к выводу, что это ничто иное, как любовь.  
Он не страдал и не терзался, просто постарался отдалиться: отправлял Сехуна на тренировки самого, не ходил с ними в бары, а в компании пробегал мимо быстрее молнии. Одна только беда: Исин был непонятливым. Он все так же подбегал, чтобы поздороваться и одарить своей волшебной улыбкой, он находил Кенсу за кулисами концертов и постоянно звал выпить вместе с Сехуном. Кенсу кормил его отказами и с каждым разом Исин начинал понемногу понимать, начинал хмуриться, но все равно не сдавался.  
Через год они перешли на полностью бизнес, без каких-либо формальностей, отношения. А влюбленность так и не ушла.

\- Хен, ты же придешь на день рождения Исина-хена? Он официально тебя пригласил, у меня даже есть открытка, если ты попытаешься отнекиваться.  
Порой Кенсу думал, что Сехун слишком пронырливый и понимает многое, просто не показывает. А еще он на самом деле злой гений и имеет сундук злых планов. В любом случае, шанса на отступление он не оставил.  
\- А много там будет людей? И что мне ему дарить? – сдаваясь, пробурчал Кенсу, подсчитывая, что до экзекуции осталось всего лишь три дня.  
\- Только все свои, - чуть пожевав губу, произнес Сехун, от чего по спине пробежал холодок, - и ничего дарить не надо, просто приди.  
Деваться было некуда, это поражение по всем фронтам. Война проиграна и Кенсу только кивнул, начиная готовиться к худшему.

~

День рождения проходил в квартире Исина и только этот факт уже заставлял Кенсу мысленно вздрагивать. Он никогда не был у китайца в гостях и надеялся не быть еще много лет. Просто в квартире Исина будет слишком много Исина. И сдержать эмоции, рвущиеся потоком, в сто раз сложнее.  
Но рядом стоял Сехун, расслабленный и радостный, что успокаивало и вселяло уверенность. В одной руке Кенсу держал мясной пирог, а в другой – пакет с подарком. Пирог испекла его бабушка, которая волшебным образом услышала от Сехуна о празднике и взяла с него слово, что Кенсу обязательно отнесет пирог и вручит его Чжан Исину, «ведь бабушка так любит этого молодого человека, Кенсу-я!».  
Людей было и правда немного: кроме Кенсу, Сехуна и именинника, были два хореографа (Минсок и Чонин), композитор и еще один менеджер агентства – Чунмен. Компания людей, которых Кенсу прекрасно знал и, можно даже сказать, дружил. Благодаря им, напряжение спало и на лице появилась улыбка.  
Подарки Исин принимал радостно, восклицая и улыбаясь как малое дитя, вот только свои вручать со всеми Кенсу не решился, слишком уж стеснялся их, поэтому предпочел нагнать Исина на кухне, помогая ему разрезать торт.

\- Исин-ши…  
\- Может, хотя бы в мой день рождения мы перейдем на ты? – произнес Исин, орудуя ножом.  
\- Исин, извини, эм, я хотел бы тебе подарить твои подарки? – Кенсу и сам не был уверен в том, что говорит, и почему выбрал такое время. Но Исин все равно отложил нож и повернулся, внимательно смотря и тепло улыбаясь, выжидая.  
\- Конечно, в любое время я готов.  
Но как же Кенсу не готов!  
\- Вот, этот пирог тебе от моей бабушки, - Кенсу несмело поставил подарок на стол, - она твой настоящий фанат и строго-настрого приказала вручить его тебе, под роспись, Сехун ей обязательно доложит потом, - словно оправдываясь произнес он.  
\- Я даже не буду подавать его гостям, - засмеялся Исин, присматриваясь к пирогу, - съем его лично завтра, в тишине. И сделаю селку для твоей бабушки!  
\- О боги, не надо! – не сдерживаясь, засмеялся Кенсу, желая прикрыть горящие уши.  
\- А какой второй подарок? Ты держишь что-то в руках?  
Взгляд Исина был слишком пронизывающим, Кенсу хотелось просто сунуть пакет в руки и сбежать, но он был мужчиной, менеджером, который видел уже много грязи в своей жизни, не хватало еще, чтобы он пасовал перед какой-то влюбленностью.  
\- А это специальный пояс, носи его дома, чтобы он грел тебе поясницу и оздоравливал, а если она будет беспокоить, то бери с собой и в компанию. Мне Сехун говорил, что иногда она у тебя болит?  
Кенсу оправдывался, выстреливая несколько слов за секунду, на самом деле никакого Сехуна не было, он сам видел, как морщится порой китаец, когда показывает движения, или как валяется в тренировочном зале на матраце тяжело дыша. Разумеется, никто об этом знать не должен, ведь Кенсу не ведет себя, как влюбленный человек, это не в его правилах.  
\- Ох, Кенсу…  
\- Я понимаю, что это очень простой подарок…  
\- Нет, Кенсу, это прекрасный подарок! Честно! Самый-самый нужный, - засмеялся в кулак Исин, подходя пугающе близко, - только не говори никому, а то обидятся, ведь они столько всего мне подарили, - прошептал он, затем заключая в теплые и сильные объятия.  
Кенсу почувствовал, как чужой нос приятно трет нежное место под ухом, как руки приятно гладят спину, и расслабился. Исин был воплощением комфорта и даже влюбляться в него было приятно. А он это делал, с каждой секундой проваливаясь все глубже.

Дальше – все смешалось. Выпивка лилась, бокалы звенели, смех разносился по квартире. Никто не грустил и не чувствовал себя вне компании, даже Кенсу. Он сидел между Сехуном и Минсоком, радостно влезая в перепалки между Чонином и Сехуном, поедая какую-то странную, но вкусную китайскую кухню, и изредка кидая взгляды на Исина, сидевшего напротив.  
Веселее всего было имениннику, настолько, что он полез обниматься. Сначала к Чунмену, затем к Чонину и, наконец, даже к Сехуну. Кенсу в это время было так хорошо от разлившегося по венам ликера, что он не чувствовал и капли ревности. Рядом сидел Минсок, который жаловался на то, как тяжело встречаться с девушкой, когда следишь за целой группой девиц и уже тошнит от всей этой женской фигни. Кенсу участливо кивал, хотя понятия не имел, о чем толкует близкий друг, он-то всегда был с Сехуном. С Минсоком было хорошо и спокойно, именно поэтому после пары жарких ночей, проведенных исключительно из-за импульса и интереса, они остались хорошими друзьями, близкими друзьями. Больше интимных отношений они не практиковали, у Минсока появилась девушка, а у Кенсу Чжан Исин.  
\- Я тоже хочу обниматься, Кенсу-я, - промурлыкал пьяный Минсок, насмотревшись на Исина. Китаец как раз прижимался к Сехуну, дыша ему в шею и шепча какую-то ерунду, от чего Сехун неловко смеялся и пытался отлепить от себя приставучего хена.  
\- Ничем не могу помочь, - засмеялся Кенсу, отталкивая от себя дурашливого друга, но несерьезно. В конце концов, он никогда не мог отказать себе в лишнем человеческом тепле.  
\- Ну, Кенсу, - Минсок уже начал наползать, опутывая руками и присасываясь губами к плечу, - ты ведь такой вкусный из-за своего шоколадного геля для душа.  
Кенсу шикнул и ударил Минсока по руке, резко поднимая взгляд. Исин смотрел на них, не моргая, и внимательно слушая. Он не улыбался, не хмурился, просто смотрел, медленно слезая с колен Сехуна. Кенсу захотелось провалиться под землю от стыда или треснуть Минсоку, но было поздно. Над ним уже возвышался Чжан Исин собственной персоной, опасно ухмыляясь. Хищная улыбка, совершенно не свойственная ему.  
\- Я тоже хочу попробовать Кенсу! – капризно сказал Исин, отталкивая Минсока и садясь рядом, мгновенно начиная оттягивать ворот футболки.  
Кенсу терзался между небом и землей. Он начинал трезветь, а вот от Исина трезвостью не пахло, но его пальцы были такими нежными, дыхание горячим, а губы мягкими, что сопротивляться не было сил.  
Когда руки проскользнули под футболку, Кенсу словно ошпарило, и он понял, что настала та точка невозврата, когда надо остановиться. Одно дело, когда Исин делал с ним то же самое, что и с остальными своими гостями в пьяном бреду, другое – когда руки его полезли туда, куда лезть нельзя. Он не хотел испортить воспоминания о дне рождения самому имениннику, чтобы тот потом проснулся и ужаснулся того, что натворил.  
\- Исин-а, - попытался вежливо начать Кенсу, хватая китайца за руки, - иди к Сехуну?  
\- Мм, не хочу…  
\- Тогда, может, тебя уложить спать? – схватился уже за последнюю соломинку Кенсу.  
\- Только если ты пойдешь со мной, - слишком жалостливые глаза, чтобы можно было отпираться.  
\- Парни? – обратился он в пустоту, все были заняты своими делами: спали, спорили, пили, и Кенсу только выдохнул. – Я пойду, уложу Исина спать, а затем все расходимся по домам. Понял, Сехун?  
\- Да, мамочка, - промяукал тоже нализавшийся Сехун. Он залез в интернет страничку Исина и не мог перестать просматривать фотографии его китайской подруги, заявляя, что таких знойных моделей с кошачьими глазами еще не встречал.  
Кенсу тяжело вздохнул, подозревая, что укладывать спать придется не только Исина, но и всех остальных, хотя самого шатало и в глазах немного плыло. Он бы с радостью прилег на диване и поспал, хотя бы пару часов.

Как только Исин упал на кровать, то Кенсу помог ему стянуть штаны и футболку, уговаривая подняться и забраться под покрывало. Исин улыбался и смотрел затуманенным взглядом, а затем просто протянул руку, схватил и потянул на себя.  
\- Полежи со мной, пока я не засну, хорошо? Это просьба именинника, - голос Исина был настолько трезв и строг, что Кенсу послушно опустился рядом, ложась на самом краю. – И глаза тоже закрывай, - продолжил командовать китаец, сам подползая ближе.  
\- Хорошо?  
\- Вот, а теперь засыпай.  
Кенсу клялся себе, что только закроет глаза, чтобы убедить Исина, чтобы не обидеть. А затем встанет и пойдет разгонять всех по домам. Может даже, в знак благодарности за прекрасный вечер, уберет немного и помоет посуду. Но Кенсу заснул, стоило только расслабиться. Даже не заметил, как счастливо улыбался во сне Исин, прилипая к нему всем телом.

~

Когда Кенсу проснулся, то сразу же понял, что все еще находится в постели Исина. Чего он не понял, так это почему он в одних трусах, а Исина рядом нет.  
Испуганно выскочив из кровати и заметив вещи на стуле, он быстро оделся и выбежал на кухню, ища владельца. Квартира была пуста, только на столе покоился стакан с таблеткой и маленькой запиской.  
Чуть кривым почерком, Исин сообщал, что все ушли еще ночью, а у него какие-то утренние тренировки, поэтому Кенсу волен сам распоряжаться и делать завтрак. О том, когда он вернется и что вообще делать, китаец не сообщил, поэтому Кенсу запаниковал. Все это было слишком странным и смущающим, они вместе спали, и несчастный менеджер уже не думал, что ему показалось, как его обнимали во сне. Исин за один день сделал вообще столько всего, что сердце стучало, а краска приливала к лицу. Кенсу не был девственником, не был и неженкой, просто Чжан Исин порой был человеком слова «слишком».  
Не думая, Кенсу выскочил из квартиры, закрывая дверь на ключ и сразу же мчась в компанию, потому что, где еще у Чжан Исина могли быть тренировки?  
К вещему ужасу, Исина в компании не оказалось, все еще возбужденный Кенсу оставил ключи на ресепшене и поспешил к себе домой. Сегодня у них с Сехуном пустой график и заслуженный выходной, и именно его Кенсу собирался провести сидя дома, смотря фильмы и не вылезая из-под одеяла.  
Дома все тоже пошло не так.  
Начать с того, что на пороге ждал именно тот человек, которого Кенсу хотел и не хотел видеть еще с самого утра. Исин приветливо помахал рукой и начал немного неловко переступать с ноги на ногу. Он был не один – рядом стояли цветок в горшке и огромная игрушка-овечка. Внезапно план идти домой не показался уж таким гениальным.

\- Привет, - словно чувствуя готовность Кенсу убежать в любой момент, Исин подошел и схватил за руку. – Я знал, что ты придешь домой, но не думал, что так быстро.  
\- Э…откуда?  
\- Сехун, - спокойно развел плечами Исин и потащил Кенсу к двери. Его рука держала нежно, но крепко, хотя никто вырываться и не собирался. Кенсу сам хотел поговорить.  
Пока он открывал дверь, Исин не отводил взгляда, держа в одной руке цветок, а в другой игрушку, и все это казалось таким нелепым, но в то же время серьезным, что Кенсу не мог перестать бросать косые взгляды.  
\- Проходи, - первым пропустил он гостя, неловко семеня следом. – Не разувайся, я не мыл давно полы…

Кенсу ходил по кухне, из угла в угол, не зная куда сесть или стать, бросал грустные взгляды на спокойно сидящего Исина и снова вздыхал. Он решался, но слишком медленно.  
\- А что это ты с собой принес? – не придумал ничего гениальнее.  
\- Это? – Исин протянул игрушку, которая закрывала его. – Или цветок?  
\- И то, и то.  
\- Ах, это подарки тебе, кстати! – опомнившись, китаец подскочил и вручил Кенсу несчастную овечку, которая едва его не перевесила. Кенсу пытался выглянуть из-за нее, чтобы улыбнуться и поблагодарить, но Исин только хохотал.  
\- Можно, я положу ее куда-нибудь?  
\- Конечно, это ведь твой подарок.  
Как только игрушка лежала на кровати, перед Кенсу снова предстала проблема: теперь он не мог спрятаться и скрыть свое жалкое взволнованное лицо. Разумеется, Чжан Исин был спокойнее воды в озере, он ведь всегда спокоен.  
\- Но зачем ты принес эти подарки мне…? – Кенсу не верил собственным словам, садясь на кресло рядом с Исином и задерживая дыхание.  
\- Потому что я хотел сделать тебе приятно, и поблагодарить за вчера, - не смущаясь, Исин придвинулся ближе, но все еще не нарушал личное пространство.  
\- Кстати, насчет этого! Прости за то, что заснул у тебя и, наверное, доставил тебе кучу хлопот…  
Воспоминания о той ночи, сладком пьяном Исине и утре в чужой постели мгновенно пронеслись в голове, выбивая воздух. Кенсу не собирался волноваться перед Исином, но когда все шло по его плану?  
\- О нет, за это всё тебе отдельное спасибо, - уверил его Чжан Исин, беспардонно кладя руку на коленку. Кенсу дернулся и попытался отодвинуться, но хватка только стала крепче, прибивая к месту. – Это был лучший день рождения за время моего пребывания в Корее.  
\- Эм, прости? – рука слишком обжигала, чтобы Кенсу мог думать и формулировать слова. Но теперь он не собирался отодвигаться, позволяя творить с собой все, что угодно.  
\- Говорю, Кенсу-я, я пришел поблагодарить тебя за твою любовь.  
Кенсу бросили в пропасть без страховочного каната. Он провалился в неизвестность, ничего не чувствуя, кроме сосущей пустоты. Кровь отлила от лица, стук сердца отдавался в висках.  
\- О какой любви ты говоришь? – собравшись, произнес он, не решаясь встретиться с Исином взглядом.  
\- Именно о той, о которой ты подумал?  
\- Э?  
\- Мне Сехун рассказал, - прояснил Исин, наваливаясь на Кенсу и утыкаясь носом чуть ниже уха. – И я просто не смог проигнорировать эту информацию.  
Окаменевший до этого Кенсу, отскочил, ударяясь коленкой о стол и едва не опрокидывая его. Исин звучал опасно, пугающе и непривычно. Он не понимал такого китайца, и не знал, хочет ли узнать.  
\- И ты все это делаешь из благодарности? Исин, я знаю, какой ты честный и ответственный человек, и если ты думаешь, что обязан мне чем-то, из-за моей глупой влюбленности, то ты глубоко ошибаешься. Я не собирался ничего делать, даже говорить тебе, просто подождал бы, когда пройдет.  
Кенсу говорил спокойно и четко, держа себя в руках и смотря прямо в светящиеся глаза Исина. С каждым словом лицо китайца изменялось, уходила та привычная радость и спокойствие, он стал похож на обычного земного человека: раздраженный, обеспокоенный, с милой морщинкой между бровей.  
\- Вот поэтому я и пришел к тебе, - наконец, начал Исин, потихоньку расслабляясь. – Все, как и говорил Сехун, ты бы никогда ко мне не подошел первым. И поэтому я рад, что твой айдол проболтался так удачно.  
\- Этот Сехун…  
\- Послушай, - рука Исина снова потянулась к руке Кенсу, хватая и притягивая, все, как прошлой ночью. – Если бы не Сехун, я бы и не подумал, что у нас может что-то получиться? Я бы и не догадался, что мое странное отношение к тебе, непонимание, вполне могут быть зачатком симпатии? Ты всегда казался мне особенным, не таким как другие менеджеры в агентстве, мне нравилось за тобой наблюдать, и знал бы ты, как было неприятно, когда ты начал увеличивать дистанцию.  
Руки Исина спускались с ребер на живот, а затем и на пояс, приобнимая и усаживая рядом с собой. Кенсу повиновался как кукла, потому что не мог поверить в то, что говорят. Слишком сюрреалистично, да и как можно сопротивляться Чжан Исину? Тому Чжан Исину, который отбрасывает игривую и нежную натуру, превращаясь в хищника перед жертвой.  
\- Что я хочу сказать, - продолжил Исин, одаряя Кенсу нежным взглядом, успокаивающим дрожь в руках. – Вы мне нравитесь, До Кенсу-ши, и я надеюсь, вы не против этого?  
Кем бы Кенсу был, если бы долго думал и решался? Определенно не До Кенсу, который не упустил ни одного шанса в своей жизни.  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил он, - я очень даже за.  
\- И ты не думаешь, что я это делаю только из чувства благодарности, ведь так?  
Исин так быстро вернулся к своему обычному заботливому настроению, что увлеченный Кенсу растерялся. Не зная, как успокоить взволнованного китайца, смотрящего такими доверчивыми глазами, Кенсу наклонился и прикоснулся своим лбом ко лбу Исина.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, Чжан Исин, - в тон сказал он, слегка улыбаясь. – И после того, как ты ответил мне взаимностью, не думай, что отступлюсь от тебя. Ты же понимаешь, да?  
Исин смеялся громко и искренне, обняв Кенсу и уткнувшись лицом в плечо. Он больше ничего не говорил, только рисовал пальцами на спине круги и прижимал ближе к себе.

~

\- Кенсу-хен, а что мне за это будет? – лениво протяну Сехун, вытягиваясь на диване в тренировочном зале.  
\- За что именно? – не отрывая от планшета взгляда, спросил Кенсу.  
\- За то, что я нашептал на ушко Исин-хену.  
\- Ах, да, - оторвался от расписаний Кенсу. – За это я должен тебя хорошенько отблагодарить, - хищно усмехнулся он, нависая над Сехуном. - Начнем, пожалуй, с вот этого грязного языка, - за одно мгновение язык Сехуна оказался зажат между пальцами, а Кенсу не мог перестать злобно смеяться.

Возможно, потом он и правда поблагодарит Сехуна за наглое вмешательство, но только после того, как сходит на первое полноценное свидание с Исином.  
Кенсу немного волновался, но в сравнении с тем шквалом эмоций, что он пережил до этого, все казалось мелочью. Чжан Исин был определенно странным человеком, чтобы его можно было легко понять. Почему он вообще обратил внимание на Кенсу? И уж тем более решил ответить на чувства? Червячок, что все это из-за того, что Сехун проболтался, не прекращал съедать изнутри, но Кенсу отбрасывал сомнения, потому что Чжан Исин был не из тех, кто обманывает.  
Нежность и любовь читались во всем: в ласковых и шелковых руках, которые так аккуратно прикасались к лицу, к искренней улыбке и мягкому голосу, в легких, совсем невинных поцелуях, которые изредка Исин решался подарить Кенсу.  
После разговоров и времени, проведенного вместе, Кенсу просто не мог долго сомневаться в Чжан Исине, китаец был недостоин таких несправедливых мыслей.

\- Хен, отпушти мой яжик, - жалобно проблеял Сехун, пытаясь вырваться.  
Стоило Кенсу отстать, как с победоносным кличем его повалили на спину и начали щекотать. До Кенсу был серьезным менеджером популярного айдола, он не мог себе позволить хихикать как школьник с таких игрищ, но все равно смеялся так, что текли слезы.  
\- А я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не отпускал мой язык, - внезапно произнес Исин, нависая над Кенсу и Сехуном.  
\- Ох, хен, ты умеешь пошлить?!  
\- Привет, Исин-а, - Кенсу не смог стереть с лица глупую улыбочку при виде Исина. Китаец совсем не выглядел разозленным или ревнующим, просто удивленным.  
Кенсу готовился к тому, что его чудесный человек снова сделал какие-то странные выводы, и по спине полз холодок.  
\- Привет, Кенсу-я, - сразу же занял место Сехуна Исин, перетягивая Кенсу на свои колени.  
У них был слишком плотный график, чтобы сходить куда-то и посвятить друг другу целый день, но они не могли ограничиться только разговорами. Прикосновения, поцелуи, слова на ушко, - без этого было не обойтись. И Кенсу очень этим наслаждался.  
\- А что, если я попробую так, как Сехун? – прошептал Исин, от чего Кенсу сжался в один большой нервный комок.  
Порой вместо доброго Чжан Исина перед ним представал Чжан Исин одурманенный похотью, и тогда у Кенсу не было спасения.  
\- Только после того, как измучаешь Сехуна на тренировке так, что что он не будет нам мешать, - радостно ответил Кенсу, чмокая Исина в нос.  
Он тоже мог меняться, превращаясь из привычного себя в шаловливого и радостного мальчишку, который смеется над глупыми шутками и игриво зацеловывает нос и щеки. Разница только в том, что быть таким Кенсу позволял себе только рядом с Чжан Исином, и глупая радость, что в его жизни появился такой человек, не угасала ни на секунду.


End file.
